Secrets
by Kagome Echizen Fan
Summary: Kagome, Edward and Alphonse's cousin is coming from the Main Lands of the other continent. She is coming to visit them. Ed and Al never told her about alchemy. What lengths will they go to hide her secret from them?


**Secrets**

**KEF: **Hey people sorry for all the new stories coming out I just have so many ideas.

**Edward: **and you're too lazy to finish a story

**KEF: **Shut up pip' squeak

**Edward: **Who you calling a short puny guy

**KEF: **I didn't say that

**Edward: **Oh, well anyway just get on with the story

**KEF: **I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or Inuyasha; by the way the story line will be slightly out of order, so Edward already knows about Scar and the homunculi but it is still in the beginning of the story when they go to that mining town and trick Yoki.

* * *

**Crossover: **Inuyasha x Full Metal Alchemist

**Summary:** Kagome, Edward and Alphonse's cousin is coming from the Main Lands of the other continent. She is coming to visit them. Ed and Al never told her about alchemy. What lengths will they go to hide her secret from them?

**Pairings: **Kagome x Envy, some Kagome x Scar and Kagome x Mustang (most of it is one-sided), but mainly it will be Kagome x Envy

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

**With Ed and Al at the West headquarters**

**Normal POV**

Ed and Al were waiting for a Mustang to give him a report but Mustang hadn't arrived yet and Edward was furious. "I told you he would do this. He is always late and then when I give him my report he chews me out for my failure on finding the philosopher stone and then he will probably make some sort of comment about how short I am and how he can't see me over the large amount of paper work he has." Edward ranted. Right as he finished his rant Colonel Mustang came into the room and he had obviously heard Edward's little episode because he was smirking like crazy.

Mustang sat down at his desk and threw a letter at Edward. The letter hit Ed square in the face. "Hey what was that for?" Edward yelled. "Simple really this letter was sent to you awhile back from Resembool and it is apparently from your cousin."

"Which one Kagome or Souta?" Al asked.

"Don't know why don't you read the letter," Mustang said scathingly.

"Stupid colonels, never willing to help." Edward grumbled. He opened the letter and scanned it. Slowly he started to pale and then he just stood frozen. Al waved his metal hand in front of Edward's face and even then Ed just stared at the letter completely frozen. Al started to get worried and even the colonel was starting to get freaked out, after all no one just stares at a letter completely shell shocked. "Ed are you okay," Al asked. Edward turned to Mustang and started yelling at him, "You stupid idiot how come you didn't give this to us earlier." Mustang just raised an eyebrow and said calmly, "It never crossed my mind and you were almost never here. Plus with all the business with Scar, I completely forgot. Why is there a problem?" "Your damn right there's a problem. It says my cousin Kagome is coming for a visit. This letter was dated back from about 2 months ago plus she is supposed to be here today." Edward says. Behind him Al starts to panic. "I don't see a problem just take your cousin with you. I'm sure that she is an amazingly good alchemist like you and Al." Mustangs said.

"That is the problem, Kagome's mom is The Water Alchemist and doesn't wish Kagome or Souta to learn alchemy also she comes from the main lands where there is no alchemy. Aunt Kun-loon just learned it when she came here as a tourist and married our uncle, our mom's brother. Plus our cousin is innocent and she sees even an ounce of blood and word gets back to her mom, I am DEAD. Unfortunately for me Al won't get any of the blame only I will Kagome favors him because he doesn't get mad as easily as I do. Plus Kagome is supposed to be waiting for us at the station at noon." Ed shouted again. At his words Al looked at the clock and tried to get his attention. But Ed just ignored him.

"Why don't Hawkeye and I go with you in case Scar shows up?" Mustang says

"Fine whatever. What time is it anyway?" Ed asked.

Finally Al got frustrated with Ed ignoring him and said, "Big brother I have been trying to tell you. It is already 1 o'clock."

"What?" Ed shouted and he grabbed Al's hand and ran all the way to the train station with Mustang and Hawkeye close behind him.

When they got to the station they saw a beautiful girl with full pink lips, black hair with blue, green, red, silver, orange, and purple streaks going through it. Her eyes were a bright sapphire blue with golden flecks mixed in it. Mustang and Hawkeye were stunned. The girl was gorgeous. What surprised them the most was the fact the girl was related to Ed and Al. However Ed and Al weren't even phased about her looks. She was extremely cute as a little girl so it wasn't a surprise that she was so gorgeous now plus they received photos from their aunt. They were just surprised with the streaks and her new eye color.

Kagome was kind of angry and she would have just left if it wasn't for the fact that her mother specifically told her not to stray to far from her cousins. Suddenly through the not so crowded station she saw Edward and a metal suit of armor running toward her with what looked like 2 military officers. She was confused where was Alphonse. It didn't seem right to her.

Finally Ed reached her and she said, "Eddie you've grown. Where's Al?" Edward rubbed the back of his head and said in a funny voice, "uh funny story, you see Al lost his body and is now in this metal suit," Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. She didn't believe him and was going to call him on it but there was a small problem with the fact that she herself had done a lot of strange things so she just said, "And how is that possible." "Uhh…" Ed was cut off by Al suddenly saying, "It doesn't matter Kagome chan come on we'll give you a tour of the town." Kagome just nodded her head and followed Al. Ed let out a huge sigh of relief that he didn't have to explain anything to her.

Meanwhile Scar and the homunculi (Lust, Envy, and Gluttony) were watching. Scar thought 'I wonder why the Full Metal boy is showing around a girl. That other girl made sense she was his mechanic but this girl doesn't look like she could fight anything much less the boy or his brother. I think I will follow to see who she is.'

A little ahead of him the homunculi were having there own conversation, "Lust can I eat her she smells absolutely divine." Gluttony asked.

"No we must find out who she is first." Lust said.

"Hey the girls pretty good looking, better then you Lust," Envy said.

"Hey I resent that, any way Gluttony what does this girl smell like." Lust said.

"Her scent smells yummy but it is strange. There is a mixture of fox and dog in it. She smells of nature, cinnamon, chocolate, and vanilla. It would usually be a yucky combo on a person but for some reason it smells yummy on her. There are also strange scents on her of things holy. Things that we would never be able to reach. I want to eat her, but there's something scary there. She doesn't smell like a chimera and the fox and dog scents don't smell like regular animals. It smells like something dark, not evil but something that if they wished to, could destroy everything that hurts the girl. The scents seem extremely powerful. Like something out of ancient legends. Remember when we went to the main lands there were scents like that there too and several of the humans at least I think they were humans glared at us like they knew that we were trying to cause trouble." Gluttony said while sticking his thumb in his mouth and drooling yet managing to look scared at the same time.

"Well as interesting as that sounds maybe we should follow them since they're leaving," Envy said. Lust nodded and the three of them slipped into the shadows.

Scar had listened in on the conversation that the homunculi had and he had some questions of his own. 'what do they mean by a holy scent?' he wondered. He just shook the thought off and followed the Elrics and their little friend.

**Back with the Elrics**

Kagome had dragged Ed and Al along with the two military officers to a bookstore. She wanted to see if there were any books about alchemy. Her mom may not have realized it but she did know about what her mom was trying to hide from her and Souta. She had seen her mom use alchemy with water and she found some books that belonged to her dad about alchemy. It seemed that the alchemy he specialized in was fire and earth. She went up to the cashier register and asked if there were any books on alchemy. At her words Ed and AL started to panic but Kagome completely ignored them and bought a book on basic alchemy.

As they left the bookshop Kagome felt several presences. 3 of the presences were strange like they weren't alive yet not dead, it was like they weren't human, demon, angel, or the undead. She couldn't figure it out. The other presence was human but their seemed to be thousands of souls surrounding it. Kagome wanted to check it out but she had to get rid of her cousins first. Suddenly Ed and Al said they had to go and then they gave her a map of the city and they ran off with Mustang and Hawkeye right behind them.

When Kagome was sure that they were gone she felt Kikyo and Inuyasha's spirits each taking on a set of those people. She decided to go for the human spirit and quickly went to catch up with Kikyo.

**With Scar**

Scar had continued to follow Ed, Al, Mustang, Hawkeye, and the girl when suddenly an arrow came whizzing right next to his face and hit the brick wall right next to him. Scar looked around and saw a woman who looked similar to the girl with the Full Metal boy. Scar went to attack her but when he made to grab her his hand went right through her. Scar reared back in surprise and then he said, "What are you?"

The only reply he got was, "Dead, I will protect her."

Scar didn't understand her reply but the woman was attacking him and obviously thought he was a threat so he attacked again. He kept trying to attack her when suddenly another arrow came whistling right past his head. This one was stronger then the one the woman shot. He looked up and he saw the girl that was with the Full Metal Alchemist holding a bow with a bright glowing blue arrow pointed at him. "Don't move," she said, Scar had a feeling that if he got hit he would die. Slowly he raised his hands up and the glowing on the arrow disappeared but she didn't put the arrow down and then she said, "Why are you following me?" Scar just stared in surprise. How did this slip of a girl know that he was there?

Suddenly they heard whistling and a lot of running men and then Mustang, Hawkeye, and some of the soldiers came into view with Edward and Alphonse Elric at the front. All of them stopped in surprise when they saw the girl pointing a bow at him and she was not getting attacked.

Suddenly the Full Metal Boy jumped at Scar and yelled, "What did you do to my cousin?" Scar thought, 'oh she's their cousin that explains some things.' Before Scar could reply they all heard a loud thudding noise and they all turned to look at where the noise was coming from. A man clothed in a red kimono like thing (remember this is from Scar's view kind of) with a sword was standing next to a pile of dazed homunculi. His clothes weren't even tattered, but was strangest of all was that he had puppy ears on top of his head.

"Who are you?" Edward said, he said it at the same time as the girl who cried out, "Inuyasha are you okay?" "The dog man now known as Inuyasha said, "Feh, Kagome you should know by know that I can't be hurt by things of this realm unless it is something like my brother's sword and you because well your you and maybe shamans but that's it. I'm dead, remember." Kagome smiled at him in a relieved kind of way and said, "I'm glad you and Kikyo weren't hurt." The woman in the white and read outfit stepped toward Kagome when the military soldiers stepped pointed their guns at her. The woman who Scar realized was Kikyo raised her hand in a bored manner and waved then suddenly the soldiers all fell on their rears and she continued to walk toward Kagome, as did Inuyasha. Kikyo checked Kagome for injuries as Inuyasha rapped his arms around Kagome.

Suddenly Edward said, "Kagome, who are these people and what are they?" Kagome looked at the two and when they smiled and nodded at her she turned to her cousin and said, "These two are Kikyo and Inuyasha. They're both dead. Do you two remember whenever you came to visit our grandpa would tell us stories about demons and apparitions?" (Kagome's dad and Ed and Al's mom were twins who both died but worse of all on the same day. Kagome, Ed, and Al's grandfather went with Kagome's dad when he moved to the main lands to marry Kagome's mom. So whenever the Elrics brothers want to see their grandpa they go to Kagome's family's shrine. Pretty much Kagome's mom and grandpa are only related by marriage) the two boys nodded and then Kagome said, "Well, the myths grandpa learned weren't entirely false. Demons and Apparition are real. It turns out mama was an ice apparition, a koorime. Kikyo is here since apparently it is against the rules of the gods to come back to life and try to kill a person because you think they are you're reincarnation and you want the rest of the soul that you share. Anyway it turned out that I wasn't even the reincarnation of Kikyo and because of who I am, she is know my guardian angel somewhere after that we became good friends don't even ask how that happened. Inuyasha was my mate or husband but he died but he is still around because before he moves on he wants to make sure that I have someone dependable to protect me until I grow old and die. Pretty much he just wants to make sure that I am able to find love again even though my destined soul mate is dead. And I'm not lying about the destined soul mates thing. The gods decided it. Plus my whole signature is wrapped around his just like his is around mine. But since he is dead the people up there decided that we would be together in our next life and every one after that." While she was talking she smiled a smile that said she was NOT HAPPY about what she just said and all of it was true. Ed and Al just sweat dropped at the speed she talked at but they weren't at all surprised since if there was a philosopher's stone here there could be demons on the main land. The military group just stared because they were seeing dead people who weren't brought back to life. Suddenly Kagome said, "By the way if you are wondering why you can see them, it is because one, you are related to me so they want you to see them, two you are pretty strong and can see spirits, three it's because they are super four it is because you are attune to the energy that I am using to keep them where they are tangible."

Then Kagome just hopped up, grabbed her cousins' arms and dragged them away with Inuyasha and Kikyo in tow.

While the military officers were watching her dumbfounded the homunculi and Scar got away.

**A week later Kagome's POV**

I sighed I was so bored. I loved my cousins and I loved Amestria but it could be so boring and some of their technology wasn't that great. I mean seriously their cars were so antiquated and they still used steam trains instead of having bullet trains. I turned on my I-pod and started to listen to some American songs. I listened to "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga the whole ride. When we got off the train I followed my cousins while thinking about what had happened the week before.

My cousins had freaked out when they found out I was married even though I was 16 years old. I mean yeah that's not that normal but neither is alchemy, at least not in the main lands. I got dragged to the military Eastern headquarters and was question by Roy (wow she is so familiar with him) at first they thought I was crazy but then they believed me.

It was kind of weird, my cousins thought I was oblivious but I knew that they were searching for something called the philosopher stone to get their bodies back to normal and I knew about the thing called transmutation. I also knew that there were people in the military who wanted to believe that demons were just transmutations with animals but that is not possible since not all demons are animal like demons. I had also heard that Brigadier General Gran (don't know the spelling) wanted to try to transmutate demons with other things. If he actually went through with that plan I would kill him no questions asked.

Suddenly a pole that a boy was carrying hit Ed in the face, the boy turned around and said, "Sorry, are you tourists?" Before we could reply the boy shouted, "Dad we have tourists, piggy banks." Did he just say piggy banks? I stared at him. A man who was well built and looked similar to the boy came up to us and said, "Do you need a place to stay?" Ed said, "uhh yeah…" Then I stopped listening to him and started walking around. Ed and Al didn't even notice that I was gone which I thought was really sad. I continued to walk for a while when I saw some military soldiers walking down the street. They didn't look like they were up to any good so I decided to follow them.

I followed them to a pub and I went inside and saw the man harassing the guy I had been talking to earlier and his kid. The kid rushed in to defend his dad and he insulted the leader of the military group who I learned was named Yoki and he was a lieutenant in the military. Lieutenant Yoki ordered one of his goons to not go easy on the boy and he swung his sword but before the sword could come down I was in front of the boy and I had grabbed on to the end of the sword. "Kagome!" Ed and Al cried in surprise. "What," I said, "you weren't getting any faster."

"Who are you?" Yoki demanded.

"None of your business but you probably want to get to know him." I said as I pointed at Edward. The weird Lieutenant looked at Ed and he held out a pocket watch. Yoki suddenly started sucking up to Ed and the 2 walked off. I raised my eyebrows my cousin was a very good actor if I didn't know how he was I would have fallen for his act.

I just decided to wait and see what happened I knew that Ed would solve the problem and he did soon we were heading back to Central where they would drop me off and come back to see me later.

* * *

**Sorry that I haven't updated anything in awhile. I have been busy. Ja Ne**


End file.
